Until I love you more
by RhythmicCharm
Summary: For the first time , Tora will fall in true love . But this time , it did be he whose heart will break . Yet , he will recover and handle the situation . This fic may contain rated 't' theme in the after chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own maid sama . Hope I could .

* * *

 **Until I love you more...**

 **"** New admision ? " , Tora was sitting on his president's chair with one leg settled upon another and hands crossed against the chest .

Being the student council president , Tora has to handle the new admision forms . Though he may not be that busy , thanks to the vice president Maki. Tora hasn't changed at all even when whole year has passed . He has the same womanizer attitude as usual .

" I will manage the work myself , kaichou . Maybe you can leave " , Maki replied .

" You sure ? Okay then , just tell the driver to get my limo " , Tora said as he left the student council room .

While walking through the gate and into the car , he saw some students waiting in front of the school gate for their interview for admission at Miyabigaoka high .

He saw all the new fangirls looking at him . He smirked . Being attractive and increasing fangirls was just like his hobby . Suddenly he noticed one girl walking from behind the crowd . There was something different in her . She didn't seem interested in Tora's attractive looks and neither in his wealth and property . She looked at the huge board of Miyabigaoka and frowned before she passed by .

Tora had a real confusion in mind why would any girl frown at the grand Miyabigaoka institute ? And most certainly , no girl would pass by without noticing Tora . Even Misaki blushed at his gentlemanly behaviour once . ' Wait ! Gentleman ? Fine ' , Tora thought as he smirked . He looked for the right opportunity to make an impression on her .

The girl he was looking at , looked back at him with a really frowned face . Gazing...Gazing...suddenly the girl slipped upon a stone .

When Tora realized this , without wasting any moment , he ran to her safety . He supported her with one arm and held her right hand with another . " Are you okay, milady ? "

With the back of her hand , she gave him a slap . Slipping away from Tora's , she looked at him angrily before she ran away . Tora looked at her with wide eyes before he blinked . O_O v_v O_O

 **...at home...**

Tora was sitting on the couch doing nothing but thinking about the unfamillier behavior of the girl he met .

She looked so innocent . She had golden brown hair that swayed on her face . Tora blushed as he remembered the time when she put her longer bangs out of her face . Her beautiful brown eyes shone by the lime light . Her eyes...they were like the ones he saw in his childhood . She seemed famillier then . But Tora remembered that that girl he met in childhood was dead . She was literally hit by a truck at great speed...blood shed...crowd gathered...ambulance was called...Tora remembered her blood covered face...he felt terrrified at the time . Soon he came to his senses .

Tora walked off into his bedroom .

* * *

 **...Some good moments in life when remembered , make us smile slightly . But one bad moment will force us to grieve badly...**

 **Will be continued soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there guys ! What's up ? Guess one reader liked the first chapter . Now it is time for the second one** _ **.** _**NOTE :** _italics_ for thoughts .

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The next day arose . It was a free weekend for Tora .  
Tora woke up early in the morning , took a bath and had his breakfast (or a grand feast ) .

He immediately grabbed some clothes he order from Maki , the last night .

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

" I want her information , where she lives and what's her name . Her finnacial conditions and her family info " , Tora ordered , still thinking of the same girl .

" I have done it all as you told before . But I am really sorry sir , we searched for her in the whole Tokyo , but we found no one such . Maybe , she does not live here ?"

" She does . Her eyes told ... wait ! I remember seeing her wearing that green uniform like that of Misaki's ! Search for her in that school ! Maybe , we can find her ? "

" Okay sir . Well , now not as the vice president but as a friend , I wanna ask you . Why are you looking so much for her ? "

" Oh...uh...ummm...well , it is n-nothing of your business ! " , Tora blushed slightly as he said .

Smirking , Maki walked to the exit . Suddenly , Tora called him by a voice gesture . Maki turned behind to listen .

" Just order me a plane green t shirt and a loose grey jeans...no that will look rich...a grey loose pant and normal leather shoes...and...and...and...and a brown golf cap . All these items as cheap as you could find "

" Huh !? " , Maki was shocked to hear Tora . His daily wear clothes cost in many dollars ! Why does he want to wear such cheap clothes ?

* * *

Tora was wearing the same clothes he ordered . Now , his looks were like a boy from a poor middle class family . He took his pair of glasses so that no one will identify that personage behind the mask of his game .

' _I am sure she is from a poor family . I will go for myself to check for her in this unfortunately **poor** Seika high ._

 _..._

By saying so , Tora went to Seika high . He somehow tried to hide his identity from Misaki , and hopefully he did .

( But do you think he can hide from our great Usui sir ? )

* * *

" Let's see who is here . Oh , the president of great Miyabigaoka high ! Well , you don't need to stalk Misa anymore as long as she is mine " , Tora was shoked as he saw Usui right in front of him , hands crossed , smirking and looking at Tora . Tora took a step back before noticing Misaki standing behind himself .

* * *

 **So !? What will happen next ?!**


End file.
